hibike_euphoniumfandomcom-20200222-history
Sound! Euphonium the Movie: Oath's Finale
}} | writer = | music = Akito Matsuda | studio = | licensee = ( ) | released = April 19, 2019 (Japan) July 11, 2019 (US) | runtime = 101 minutes | previous = Liz and the Blue Bird | next = — }} , or 'Sound! Euphonium: the Movie - Our Promise: A Brand New Day'Sound! Euphonium the Movie - Our Promise: A Brand New Day (2019). IMDb.Sound! Euphonium - Our Promise: A Brand New Day. Eleven Arts.Eleven Arts Confirms U.S. Screenings of Sound! Euphonium The Movie - Our Promise: A Brand New Day Anime Film in July. Anime News Network. May 18, 2019., is a ''Sound! Euphonium film and anime adaptation released in Japan on April 19, 2019."Sound! Euphonium Chikai no Finale Anime Film Opens in Spring 2019". Anime News Network. June 3, 2018."Sound! Euphonium: Chikai no Finale Anime Film's Trailer Streamed". Anime News Network. December 28, 2018."Sound! Euphonium: Oath's Finale Film's 4 Videos Highlight Characters". Anime News Network. May 6, 2019. It was released in the U.S on July 11, 2019. The movie is planned to be released on DVD/Blu-ray on February 26, 2020 in Japan. Summary Kumiko Oumae is now a second year and a senior player of the euphonium section. With new underclassmen joining the concert band, Kumiko will have to learn new things in order to deal with awkward and difficult underclassmen. She and third-year trumpeter Tomoe Kabe have been chosen to lead the new underclassmen members. Among the new members to Kumiko's bass section are euphonist Kanade Hisaishi, whose appearances are deceiving; tuba player Mirei Suzuki, who cannot adapt to her new environment; tuba player Satsuki Suzuki, who wants to get along with Mirei; and double bassist Motomu Tsukinaga, who cannot talk about himself. Between the Sunrise Festival, chair placement auditions, and the competition, a number of problems quickly begin to arise. Introduced Characters *Kanade Hisaishi (久石 奏) - 1st year Euphonium player. *Satsuki Suzuki (鈴木 さつき) - 1st year Tuba player. *Mirei Suzuki (鈴木 美玲) - 1st year Tuba player. *Motomu Tsukinaga (月永 求) - 1st year Contrabass player. Characters Major Events *All characters move up one grade. Kumiko, Reina Kousaka, Hazuki Katou and Sapphire Kawashima are second year students while Yuuko Yoshikawa, Natsuki Nakagawa, Nozomi Kasaki and Mizore Yoroizuka are third year students. *44 new members join the band. Many of them are experienced band members. *Kumiko and Shuuichi Tsukamoto bond more. *Kumiko and Reina hike to Mt Daikichiyama once again. Featured Music *''Liz and the Blue Bird'' (リズと青い鳥)- Akito Matsuda (Uda Yuriko) *Blast! by ;Soundtrack *Sound! Euphonium The Movie Original Soundtrack: The Endless Melody Reception On , users gave Sound! Euphonium the Movie: Oath's Finale a weighted score of 7.93 out of 10. "Hibike! Euphonium Movie 3: Chikai no Finale". MyAnimeList. Retrieved January 17, 2020. Videos 『劇場版 響け！ユーフォニアム～誓いのフィナーレ～』予告|Short Trailer 『劇場版 響け！ユーフォニアム～誓いのフィナーレ～』本予告|Trailer 『劇場版 響け！ユーフォニアム～誓いのフィナーレ～』PV 面倒くさい後輩編 |Trailer: Troublesome Junior 『劇場版 響け！ユーフォニアム～誓いのフィナーレ～』PV 麗奈と久美子編 |Trailer: Reina and Kumiko 『劇場版 響け！ユーフォニアム～誓いのフィナーレ～』PV バタバタ吹部編|Trailer: Commotion in Concert Band 『劇場版 響け！ユーフォニアム～誓いのフィナーレ～』PV 秀一と久美子編 |Trailer: Shuuichi and Kumiko Hibike Euphonium Chikai no Finale - Kitauji Performance "Liz to Aoi tori" External links *Official website (in Japanese) *''Sound! Euphonium'' (@anime_eupho) on Twitter (in Japanese) *''Sound! Euphonium - Our Promise: A Brand New Day'' at Eleven Arts References Category:Anime Category:Movies Category:Our Promise: A Brand New Day